Splash Mountain
Splash''' '''Mountain is a log flume dark ride at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom at Disney Universe Resort. Unlike the Disney World, Disneyland, and Tokoyo Disneyland versions, this one is longer a feature more drops. Ride Summary Queue Guests enter the queue in front the main drop viewing area. The queue winds through a barn and into a cave. Guests reach the end of the cave and enter the boarding area. Ride Guests enter a 6-row, 2- seat log and the log departs the loading area and travels up a lift hill before floating gently through scenery designed to evoke the feeling of a river in the southern state of Georgia. The homes of the three main characters and aged farm equipment are incorporated into the landscape, along with an instrumental version of "How Do You Do?" emanating from hidden speakers along the waterway. The logs float around the scenery for a few minutes and then see a sign warning them about the Slippin Falls. The log teeters over the edge of the falls, but then rapidly moves back away from it, but falling backwards down a 26-foot drop. The log then turns forward again and is brought up a lift hill into a dark cave. Once at the top of the lift hill, guests begin their journey through the dark ride portion of the ride where various Audio-Animatronic animals, such as geese, frogs,and opossums sing the attraction's first musical number, "How Do You Do?". Br'er Rabbit, seen outside his Briar Patch, tells Mr. Bluebird that he's leaving home in search of his Laughin' Place. Br'er Porqupine warns him of the danger ahead, but Br'er Rabbit continues on. "Everybody's Got a Laughing Place" begins to play. The logs then travel into a dark cave labeled "Br'er Fox's Lair". In the lair, Br'er Bear springs Br'er Fox's rabbit trap. The logs exit the cave through water-rapids-stlye drops and continue onward past a roadrunner who asks to be taken along to the Laughin' Place, while opossums sing the song from overhead. The logs reach a dark tunnel and go down another 26-foot drop into the Laughin' Place. Bees attack Br'er Bear while Br'er Rabbit laughs with joy, unaware that Br'er Fox is behind him, preparing to drop a beehive on top of him. The logs then go down a 20-foot drop, and head further into the cavern scenes. There, geyser-riding turtles, singing bullfrogs, and dancing water fountains guide the log to a dark area in which Br'er Rabbit has been caught by Br'er Fox in a cave of stalactites and stalagmites. The mood turns ominous as two mother characters sing the "Burrow's Lament." Two vultures wearing top hats taunt riders as they begin their ascent up the final lift. A scene to the left side of the flume shows Br'er Fox menacing Br'er Rabbit, with Bre'r Rabbit pleading not to be thrown into the briar patch. At the top of this third lift hill, Br'er Fox is heard telling Br'er Rabbit that that is excatly where he is going. Riders then plunge down the massive 52-foot drop and the on-ride camera snaps a picture. The log coasts back into the mountain, where critters at "Doo Dah Landing" are singing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" in celebration of Br'er Rabbit's return, while Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear attempt to fend off Br'er Gator. At the end, Br'er Rabbit sings with Mr. Bluebird, telling guests that he learned his lesson. After exiting the log, riders may purchase a picture of their log falling at the final drop. Mechanics During the first few minutes of the ride, riders float through a river and then teeter over the edge of the 26-foot tall Slippin Falls and then drop backwards down 26-feet away from it. Once the logs reach the edge of the falls, the river the log was traveling on earlier is turned into a drawbridge, which lifts up so the log can fall down the 26-foot path below it. Once at the bottom of the drop, an underwater conveyor turns the log forwards, where it ascends a large lift hill. Once the logs reach the very top of the lift hill, they are dropped off into a dark cave where the dark ride portion begins. The exit of "Brer Fox's Lair" consists of multible small drops. In the Laughin' Place, to give the effect that the turtles are riding atop small geysers, they are being lifted up by poles under the set that is unseen by riders because the water geysers are covering it. During the final drop, the riders have their pictures taken. The ride features over 130 audio-animatronics. These animatronics are the most complicated and realistic animatronics to date. Voice Cast * Br'er Rabbit - Jess Harnell * Br'er Fox - Jess Harnell * Br'er Bear - James Avery * Br'er Frog - James Avery * Bullfrogs - Thurl Ravenscroft * Vultures - Edward Conor and John Kelfreese * Mother Possum - BJ Ward * Mother Rabbit - BJ Ward Soundtrack * "How Do You Do?" * "Ev'rybody's Got a Laughin' Place" * "Burrow's Lament" * "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" Background Information *Each log seats 12 guests. * Saftey Restraint: lap bar * Time: 16 minutes * Fastpass and Single Rider available * This is a longer version of Splash Mountain at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Disneyland at the resort of the same name, and Tokyo Disneyland.